


I Can't Feel you

by Shizmas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Highschool AU, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance has Haphephobia, Lance is abused, M/M, Online chat between Lance and Keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizmas/pseuds/Shizmas
Summary: In the deep, dark waters of lifeThat is how Lance would discribe his lifeDark, yes very darkBut every-so-often there's a lightThe light of his computer





	1. Chapter 1

Lance stumbled into his room, panting. He collapsed into his bed and looked himself over. He had a couple bruises, a few scrach marks, but what was  _really_ noticable was the gash in his knee. Wow, that looked bad. 

Lance carefully limped to his bathroom and tentivly treated his wounds. He finally breathed out of his nose, as sigh of releaf when he was done. He finally could talk to Red.

He truged his way back to his bed and cracked open his laptop.

The time.

Shit, he thought. He had promissed to be online an hour prior, well he was going to be on earlier but his father got in the way, of course.

 **BlueHeart56:** hey, sorry im late

 **RedFlame43:** WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN

 **RedFlame43:** I was worried as hell over here

 **BlueHeart56:** sorry i had to talk with my dad

There was a long pause before Red typed back.

 **RedFlame43:** is there something youre not telling me?

Lance's breath caught. Should he tell him? Maybe he should tell  _someone_. It's not like they even know each other.

 **BlueHeart56** **:** are you sure you want to know?

 **RedFlame43:**  of course I want to know

Lance's fingers froze at the keys, before typing in slowly.

 **BlueHeart56:** my dad abuses me

 **RedFlame43:** HE WHAT

Lance almost chuckled at the other's consern

 **RedFlame43:** FOR HOW LONG

 **BlueHeart56:** sence i was 3

Lance could almost feel the anger radiating from the other end.

 **RedFlame43:** remind me to kick your dads child abusing ass when i meet him

Lance did chuckle at this

 **BlueHeart56:** ok :3

 **RedFlame43:** i just scared the crap out of my brother

 **BlueHeart56:** lol how?

 **RedFlame43:** i screamed in rage 

Lance's heart softened and pounded slightly.

 **BlueHeart56:** you are too amazing rn

 **RedFlame43:** omg he literally sprinted in my room

 **RedFlame43:** he looks like he had a heart attack

Lance smiled, but his expression turned terrified when he herd hevy footseps up the stairs

 **BlueHeart56:** lol I have to go brb

**Blueheart56 is offline**

Lace shut his laptop just in time for his bedroom to swing open, revealing a tall, buff man, dazed look, but fury clear in his face. Lance stood and backed up to the wall as his father aproched him. "D-dad, please." he said wearily.

The buffer man gripped Lance's arm, Lance yelped in pain at the touch and was thrown to the other side of the room. Lance whipered, the feeling of nails where the man had touched him. "You worthless peice of shit!" his father slurred, gripping Lance's hair. "D-dad stop." Lance choked out, beforebeing thrown to the wall, half cracking his window. Shit, he was on the second level.

Lance's father strode towards the broken boy and gripped his neck "D-dad please...it-it hurtss.." Lance choked out, his vision blackening, before passing out entirely.

 

 

Keith starred at the screen. worriedly. Blue haddn't answered for two hours. Two hours sence he had told him that his father abused him. 

Keith even reached pacing by now.

This wasn't good. 

That's when Keith herd the sound of sirens.

In the pit of his stomach, he knew something was wrong. 

He stayed online several hours longer, until, at about 3am, Blue came back online

 **RedFlame43:** WHERE WERE YOU?!?! STOP SCARING THE SHIT OUT OF ME

 **BlueHeart56:** sorry

 **RedFlame43:** WHAT HAPPENED

There was a pause at the other end.

 **BlueHeart56:** dad...I don't think I'm in good enough shape to move rn

Keith's heart dropped.

 **RedFlame43:** I WILL DISTROY YOUR FATHER

 **BlueHeart56:** thx Red youre too sweet to me

Keith's heart thundered in his chest, blush forming  across his face.

 **RedFlame43:** are you going to be online alot tomorrow? i have nothing to do all day

 **BlueHeart56:** well in a sence im bed ridden so yes

Keith sighed. He wanted to protect Blue so much it hurt.

 **RedFlame43:** jesus christ i need to meet you so i protect you

Keith's face went up in flames, realizing what he typed.

 **BlueHeart56:** wow...thx i want to meet you too

Keith relaxed slightly. 

 **BlueHeart56:** well we should hit the sack then

 **RedFlame43:** yea we should 

 **BlueHeart56:** good night Red

 **RedFlame43:** good night

**BlueHeart56 is offline**

 

**Redflame43 is offline**


	2. Wow this Chapter is alot more Depressing then I Originally Planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 11th 2017
> 
> The 11th anniversary of Rose McClain's death

Lance clicked his tongue, scanning down the aisle. “Antibiotics, antibiotics…” he hummed to himself. He didn’t mind doing the groceries. It was a time to get out of his home (and grab some strawberry pocky). He especially liked his local store. It had an ‘log cabin’ kind of vibe, with red oak shelves and walls with a white-speckled, tile flooring. Troye Sivan played over the speakers, being interrupted every-so-often by useless adds that barely anyone even considered.

 

His focus was broken by  a ‘ping’ coming from his back pocket.

 

Lance pursed his lips as he pulled out his ocean-cased phone. A bright grin spread across his face when he spotted a notification that read, “RedFlame43 sent you a message” Lance hurriedly opened up the app.

 

**RedFlamce43:** morning what-cha up to?

 

**BlueHeart56:** groceries

 

There was a pause on the other end (Keith fantasizing)

 

**RedFlame43:** cool, are you alright i thought you were bedridden

 

Lance smiled at the other’s concern.

 

**BlueHeart56:** yep i got all patched up

 

“There it is!” Lance exclaimed, spotting the antibiotic. “Now cat food for Blue…” He strode to the other aisle.

 

Lance froze.

 

He stared at the familiar, long, white hair as the owner of it twirled around to face the Cuban. “Oh! I wasn’t expecting to see such a pretty face in a place like this.” Lotor cooed. A chill waved over Lance. “Lotor, we went out, you fucked me up, we’re done. Can you just leave me alone?”

 

“What’s wrong, Lance? No silly pick up lines? No puns? Not even an insult?” realisation, of some sort seemed to come over him. “Oh, I see…” Lotor chuckled. “Your father did  _ that _ then, did he? I’ll have to talk to him later.” Lotor’s grin never wavered as he strides away from the nearly-shaking form that is Lance.

 

He takes a deep breath and glances back at his phone. He cringed at the messages.

 

**RedFlame43:** ok as long as your sure

 

**RedFlame43:** Blue?

**RedFlame43:** hey are you still there?

 

**RedFlame43:** BLUE?

 

**RedFlame43:** BLUE?

 

**RedFlame43:** GODDAMN WHAT IS YOUR REAL NAME???

 

**BlueHeart56:** hi…

 

**RedFlame43:** STOP GIVING ME HEART ATTACKS

 

**BlueHeart56:** sorry i ran into someone i knew

 

**RedFlame43:** ok ok

 

**RedFlame43:** but seriously tell me when your distracted

 

**BlueHeart56:** yep got it ;)

 

Lance lifted a bag of Purina One from the shelf and dropped it in the cart that was already filled with various food items and a bouquet of white lilies. 

 

It was the day. February 11th. The 11th anniversary of his mother’s death.

 

**BlueHeart56:** so are you really doing nothing today?

 

**RedFlame43:** yep i try to keep my weekends open

 

**BlueHeart56:** ok makes sense

 

**RedFlame43:** what about you?

 

**BlueHeart56:** the uge

 

**BlueHeart56:** just going to the cemetery is all

 

**RedFlame43:** who are you visiting?

 

**BlueHeart43:** mom

 

There was a pause on the other end. Lance sighed as he made his way to the candle section. 

 

Lance smiled softly, finding a vanilla scented candle and cradling it in his hands. Her favorite, he vaguely remembered. 

 

**RedFlame43:** im sorry how long has she been gone?

 

**BlueHeart56:** 11 years today

 

**RedFlame43:** oh

 

**BlueHeart56:** yeah this got depressing

 

**RedFlame43:** sure did

 

Lance stepped into the chill February air after leaving the store, sticking a stick of pocky in his mouth and he carried the paper bags to his silver Chevrolet.

 

**BlueHeart56:** k i have to drive brb

  
  
  
  
  
  


Keith lied his head back in the wooden chair. He lost his mother? Keith had never had parents, so he had never experienced loss.

 

An abusive father? No mother? His chest throbbed in pain, wanting to be there for his love. “So, how’s your boyfriend?” Shiro’s sly voice startled Keith.

 

“H-he’s not my boyfriend! And don’t sneak up on me!” Keith swatted away his smirking brother. “But do you want him to be your boyfriend?” Keith paused and a raspberry blush spread across his cheeks. “Well, yeah.” Shiro smiled and ruffled Keith’s hair.

 

“So, am I to assume you two were sexting, or are you going to tell me what happened to make you look depressed?” Keith glanced down. “Well...he has to deal with...stuff.” Keith said, attempting to find the words.

 

Shiro leaned over to look at Keith’s screen. His expression softened.

 

“Seems like it...poor kid.” Keith recognized the expression that appeared on Shiro’s face.

 

The fatherly expression.

 

“Wait...unless you’ve fallen in love with a pedophile!” Keith choked on air. “Wh-what? No way. We’ve discussed exams and homework together.” Shiro gasped. 

 

“He’s a teacher, no less!” Keith could see the joking grin appear on the other’s face and let off a chuckle.

 

The laughed together until Shiro calmed down. “So...in the thought of you boyfriend-” Keith cut in. “Not my boyfriend.” Shiro bowed his head slightly. “Sorry, husband, do you want to visit your parents?”

 

Keith paused, then nodded. “Yeah, let’s go.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Lance crouched to face the stone slate. 

 

_ HERE LIES ROSE MCCLAIN _

_ A MOTHER _

_ A WIFE _

_ A SISTER _

_ A GRANDMOTHER _

_ SHE SHALL BE GREATLY MISSED AND LOVED _

_ APRIL 14 1964-FEBRUARY 11 2006 _

_ R.I.P _

 

Lance felt his face grow hot with tears building in his eyes as he gently placed the lilies in the empty vase and set the candle on the upper left corner of the slate. His pulled out his blue lighter and flicked the fire to life.

 

A wisp of smoke wafted from the candle, a calming vanilla scent filling the crisp, February air.

 

“Lo siento, no pude salvarte, mama...Yo era demasiado ignorante para ver...Lo siento…” fat tears welled and fell from the Cuban’s eyes and he covered his mouth in an attempt to muffle his sobs.

 

“Te amo...Lo siento…”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Keith stepped in the cemetery, the ground was hard, due to the cold, Michigan weather. 

 

He didn’t have a reason to visit his parent’s grave. He really never knew them, but he came in the honor of Blue. Doing this made him feel like he was almost with the other. 

 

He stopped in front of two head stones. The writings were unimportant to him, so he didn’t bother reading them.

 

He sighed and was about to leave when he heard something.

 

Was it...sobbing?

 

That was to be expected at a graveyard, but something about it was familiar.

 

Keith head turned to where the noise was coming from.

 

The sight made his eyes widen.

 

Lance McClain. Confident, flirtatious, and teasing Lance McClain was crouched in front of a stone slab, tears falling heavily down his cheeks. 

  
The sight made Keith freeze in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok  
> this was orriginally to be a fluffy chapter  
> well that changed  
> So, I'm writing on a new plateforn so I will be able to write ALOT better  
> and yep  
> Stay tuned for the next chapter  
> Bye~

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortuneatly, I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender  
> I really love chat AUs  
> So I made one :P  
> See ya in the next chapter!


End file.
